Five Nights at Freddy's, The Story at Freddy's
by Your Intellegence
Summary: This is a story from the animatronic's point of view.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Bonnie

Bonnie's first memory was waking up at seven AM, and knowing his name was Bonnie. He felt tall and cold. He looked down to see a segmented pink and purple body and a red bow tie. His arms felt heavy, like a five pound weight was pressing on each of them. He heard his arms making mechanical whirring sounds as he moved them. He felt his chest. It was metal. He felt his head, and the feeling of cold hard steel greeted his hands. His face, what was wrong with his face! His jaw was filled with blunt teeth, and he had a large nose. The top of his head had these large ears, like a...bunny. He started to panic, but he couldn't tell why. If this was his first memory, why did this feel so wrong. More importantly, why was he metal and alive. He couldn't feel his heartbeat, so how was he even moving.

Bonnie took stock of his surroundings. He was in a room full of robotic heads. A few were of bear and a chicken. Then he noticed one on the main table, next to a metal skull. The skull was very lean, with camera-like eyes with small red pupils and a set of teeth held together with springs. The head next to it was of a bunny. It looked exactly how his head felt. It looked...empty though, incomplete. The head had a small slit near the back of it's head, large enough to fit the small metal skull in. The head was filled with many small wires and metal parts, meant to fit with the metal skull. Bonnie picked up the metal skull in one paw and shoved it into the empty head. Now it looked right. Bonnie heard someone or some_thing_ running loudly through the halls. Bonnie looked around and finding nothing else of use, walked out of the room and decided to follow the source of the running, each of Bonnie's steps falling on the ground with a hollow metal clank.

Chica

Chica woke up at 7:00 AM to an annoying metal spinning sound. Like something was caught in gears. Chica felt she needed to address herself as Chica. Chica felt...yellow. She hated yellow. She looked around, and as she did her head made that same spinning sound. She really hated that sound now. Chica felt tall and…weird. Her whole body felt heavy, like someone was pressing on it from all directions. She looked down and saw her whole body was segmented and a horrible shade of yellow. She was wearing a bib that read "Let's Eat!" Chica thought this was stupid for obvious reasons, such as the fact that why was she wearing a freaking bib. She didn't feel right. Her head felt wrong. Her arms moved up to her head, again with the spinning sound. This was gonna drive her nuts.

Her head was bad. When she touched it, the cold touch of metal kissed her hands. God her head felt weird. She not only had a beak with _teeth in it_, but sunken eye sockets that pressed deep into her head. "This sucks so much" thought Chica, "but why does it suck, and more importantly, is this my first memory?" Chica was thinking about this for a while until she suddenly became hungry. She rushed to the kitchen, surprised she knew the layout of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza so well. How did she know what this place was called?! She'd have to think about this later. She got into the kitchen and started rustling through the pots and pans, trying to find something to eat. After finding nothing, she moved to the cabinets, eventually finding a block of cheese. She opened her mouth and dropped the cheese inside. She chewed the cheese up with a pair of teeth she had behind her normal ones (for some reason). She heard the cheese rattle to the bottom of her body. She felt fine now. Hollow, but fine

Foxy

Foxy woke up at about 7:00 AM. He knew his name was Foxy, and that was certainly how he felt. The first thing he noticed was that everywhere was dark. Good he didn't like being seen; or maybe he did? Foxy couldn't pin down his exact feelings on the matter at the time. He did however know one thing. He felt tall, dark, and rather dashing if he did say so himself. "If I feel this dashin', mateys shan't have a problem starin' at me. However I have a problem with them starin' at me; or maybe I don't." His thoughts surprised him a little, as they were in a gruff pirate voice, which he thought was pretty sweet. He tried to find his way out from the darkness, only to be greeted with a metallic clicking sound as he walked. Like someone was winding up an alarm clock. He felt...slow, like he could move alot faster than he was. Foxy experimented. He took a few steps, testing his "normal" moving speed. Than he moved as fast as he could.

Foxy ran. He ran forwards at a blinding speed, past the darkness, past the curtain that concealed him, and into the light. The first thing he saw was a large red snout protruding from his face. He looked down at the rest of his body to find that his torso was a red rusty color; the only thing that ruined it was that his body was broken up into segments. His arms were also similarly colored, with one of his hands being a sharp hook. He wore some tattered shorts; he twisted his head around with a mechanical turning sound to find that he also had a fluffy tail.

"Boy" he thought "I must be a pirate." The light was coming down from a few windows in the ceiling, and Foxy felt the sun kiss his metal body. He knew he was metal of course, he could tell from the sound of the steps he took. He just wanted to know what he looked like. He looked around the room trying to find a mirror. He eventually found one that was covered by a palm tree. Foxy was taken aback by how good he looked; or maybe he looked bad. His head resembled a fox, he had multiple sharp teeth, pointy ears, and an eyepatch. "Blimey" He thought "I am a pirate. This be awesome!" Foxy liked his body, and wouldn't trade all of Pirate Cove for it. "Huh" he thought "so that's where I am." Foxy didn't question it, as he guessed that that he must have lost his memory somehow (and was turned into metal).

"This must be a curse!" thought Foxy "And if this is still new, the scallywag that cursed me must still be in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Foxy guessed that he knew these things because the curser didn't do a good job on the curse-ie (being him). Foxy decided to run through the halls to get to the curser quickly.

Freddy

Freddy woke up close to 7:00 AM. He knew he was in his restaurant, he was near the stage, and with the fact that he had to perform in thirty minutes. Freddy loved children, pizza, and singing. What Freddy didn't know was what he was made of. He could barely see in the darkness, but he could feel. He felt his chest, and what he felt was beautiful. A segmented metal body, complete with a bowtie. "This is glorious!" thought Freddy. He found his way out of the room he was in, each step resounding with a metal clomp. Freddy looked back with a sort of metallic whirring sound. He was in a sort of stage, but now he was currently occupying the center of a dining room. The tables were very shiny, so Freddy could finally get a good look at his glorious body. He had a tawny body, with a red bowtie and a small tophat. His head was a different, beautiful story. It looked like a large bear's head, complete with two small ears, with two vaguely sunken eyes, and a jaw full of blunt square teeth.

"This is just glorious!" There was no other way to describe it, and Freddy thought the word fit, well, gloriously. Freddy wondered why he knew the things he knew, along with how he had such a diverse vocabulary. Freddy took a shot in the dark and guessed that it was due to a _very _selective memory, and he just had a psychological problem. He didn't that metal could have any psychological problems at all, but then again he didn't think that metal could be alive and have a distinct personality either. Freddy decided he had had enough of this room, as the party hats looked like they were laughing at him. He started to walk through the halls, until he heard a rustling in the kitchen area (he didn't question why he knew these thing anymore), and decided to find out who the intruder was.


	2. Chapter 1 (Things Start Doing Stuff)

Hey this Your Intelligence, just letting you know that I may not be able to upload this frequently in the future. Other than that I was wondering what your favorite character from anything is? Other than that (again) enjoy the show!

Chapter 1 (Things start doing stuff)

Bonnie

Bonnie had almost gotten to where the running was trailing off to. As he walked through the halls he noticed multiple security cameras lining the walls. Bonnie felt he was kinda fast, however he still took a while to catch up to whoever was running. This person was obviously very fast, as even with Bonnie's kinda high speed, this guy was obviously equivalent to a cheetah after drinking _all _the caffeinated beverages. He eventually cornered the running to a small room. The room had two corridors leading up to it, one on the left, the other on the right. A small light above both corridors read "Security Office" Bonnie had come from the left corridor, as did his...what was a good word for it...target! That seemed to fit the situation well. He leaned into the room with a small metallic whirr, which he had gotten used to at this point. There was what looked like a large, red, bipedal, hooked, and possibly robotic fox in the room, looking under things as if trying to find something. He was a living metal robot bunny, so this didn't surprise him very much.

Bonnie started to lightly step on the ground, yet he was so used to the thumping his footsteps made, he forgot how loud they were. The fox's ears perked up, and Bonnie felt scared. He feared for his robotic life. The fox spun around, eyes locking onto Bonnie. The fox was on him in a second, hook pressed against his metal neck. Bonnie needed to think quickly, else he may become a dead metal robot bunny, if that was possible. If the fox was this fast, Bonnie couldn't run away, for fear of being back stabbed by a hook, or bitten by those sharp teeth. He felt something in his throat heat up. He leaned his head back, his jaw went loose, and Bonnie screamed a scream. The scream sounded not at all how Bonnie would talk, just a clash of metal and what sounded like…children screaming. The fox's head jumped back a little in surprise, and frankly Bonnie was pretty surprised at himself. The fox's lower jaw went slack, then the fox screamed. Bonnie wondered if that was how it really sounded.

The fox finished, and for the longest time the two robots stared at each other, neither blinking or moving. Then the fox spoke, in a rather deep gravely voice. "Arr matey, has ye cursed anyone in these past few hours?" "Not that I know of. Are you a pirate?" Bonnie was surprised at his voice, which was a high pitched, British, childlike voice, except being highly mechanical. "Dang, and yes." Responded the pirate, looking away. "Be ye friend or foe?" asked the pirate, once again pressing his hook against Bonnie's neck. "I don't know. Will you kill me if I say foe?" "Yes." "Then I am a friend." The pirate lowered his hook and extended a paw. "The name's Foxy matey. What be your name?" Foxy responded. Bonnie shook the pirates hand..paw..appendage. "My name's Bonnie. I'm wondering, what are you made of?" The pirate looked confused and interested. "What are you made of matey?" They both looked at each other's chest, and nearly simultaneously darted a hand forward and felt each other. Bonnie once again felt metal touch him. "Ah." They said.

"If your metal, and I'm metal, how are we alive?" Bonnie asked. "I was merely cursed, and apparently so were you. I was trying to find the scalawag that did it before you so rudely interrupted me." Foxy scowled as best as a robot could before returning to search the office. Bonnie didn't question his logic, as it seemed anything could be possible right around now. He looked around the office to find multiple drawing plastering the walls, along with a tablet that seemed to connect to a computer which sat upon a brown desk. Bonnie also saw two buttons on the walls, reading "Light" and "Door". There was also an adorable cupcake on the desk. Bonnie was contemplating the purpose of the cupcake when a bear and a chicken walked through the right door.

Chica

Chica was walking down the east hall. She was still debating in her head why she knew all of these things, and why she was here in the first place. Gah...she hated having to debate with herself. She wasn't really a stand out character by herself, I mean all she had going for her at the moment was that she was a living metal bird. What kind of bird was she anyways? She couldn't be a duck, as ducks weren't yellow, but for all she knew they could be purple. God she loved the color purple. Why couldn't she be purple instead? A chicken seemed more likely, but her beak was a little too long for a chicken's. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the wall encroaching on her face, which she bumped into with a metal clank.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, and found herself looking into a camera. The camera seemed...frightened of her. She stared into it for a while, before turning around and starting to walk down the hall. She still heard that annoying metal spinning sound, which at this point was a little less worse than having an itch in your foot, but not being able to scratch it. She had almost gotten back down the hall before bumping into something round and metal. She studied the body of the figure she bumped into. It looked tawny, with speckles of light brown. It was wearing a bow tie, and holding a pretty snazzy microphone. Then she looked up. The figure which Chica could loosely identify as a bear now had a head that looked physically like a rectangle, with teeth only on it's lower jaw, a top hat, round ears, and cold dead eyes. "Is that what my eyes look like?" Chica thought to herself. Then the bear spoke (in a very baritone voice). "Hello. My name is Freddy. Can I be your friend?" The figure held a paw. Chica cautiously extended a hand...paw...thing (she wasn't quite sure what she had on the ends of her arms yet).

Chica tried to muster up her voice. What came out "Um...Hi. I think my name is Chica. I'm still working out this whole situation." Her voice sounded southern. Very, very southern. "Freaking dang it." thought Chica "Why did I have to get all the worst qualities." First it was the horrible yellow, now this whole southern thing. Chica really despised how she turned out. The bear spoke once more. "I can hear other entities in this place. We will show them." said Freddy as he started to walk down the hall in the opposite direction as Chica. "And what will we be showing them?" Chica asked cautiously. Freddy turned to her, flashing a devious smile. "The joy of creation my friend, the joy of creation." Chica could swear she saw his eyes turn black for a split second. The figure went back to walking down the hall. Chica debated whether or not she should follow this figure or not. This guy could hurt her, or he could give her a pizza. She started to feel the pangs of hunger again. While she debated this Freddy had gotten pretty far down the hall. She continued to debate, eventually stopping because she was annoying herself. Freddy turned to her, and motioned for her to follow. She felt oddly compelled to follow him. She noticed he was fairly quiet for a metallic bear. She eventually caught up to him, mimicking his soft footfalls to the best of her ability. She eventually caught up, getting to a small door. A window next to the door allowed her to see into the room, which looked like a normal security office, save for the giant _purple_ bunny and red...pirate fox in the room. Freddy confidently walked through the door, leaving Chica too rather unconfidentially follow him.

Foxy

Foxy had gotten to a small office near the end of the building. It was very small, with just enough room for three people to stand side by side, without alot of personal space. The area was full of monitors, most of them connecting to a small tablet on the table. The monitors showed the building through security cameras, half of which Foxy had noticed on his run here. He really hoped that people couldn't watch him through those; or maybe he did. The entire room was illuminated by a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. The walls were a brownish color, and covered in posters and drawings, most of them of a bear, a bunny, and a chicken. "If I'm worth me salt, I would say that these would be the people that cursed me!" thought Foxy. He started to rifle through the objects in the room, most of them being things like boxes and cables. While he did this he noticed two buttons on the walls, reading "Door" and "Light". He was going through a particularly heavy set of boxes when he heard something step near him. He focused on the sound; it came from behind him. Foxy spun around, meeting eyes with a large bipedal purple bunny.

This one didn't look very tough, and Foxy quickly darted up to him. Foxy's hook was pressed up against the Bunny's neck, giving him more time to study him. He had some rather blunt teeth, with a red bow tie. It's eyes looked...strange, as if they would fall out any minute. Then the bunny leaned back, possibly dislocated it's jaw, and screamed. It was a scream of hatred and sorrow, granted anything that sounded like robotic children screaming would sound at least a little like hatred and sorrow. Foxy wanted to try this too. When the bunny was done screaming Foxy felt his neck warm up, and Foxy screamed. Foxy hoped that this wouldn't ruin his reputation with people, because even if you are dashing, you still need a pretty voice to be with people, or run away from them. Foxy was still working out his feelings with people. After Foxy finished the two had an impromptu staring match before Foxy decided to get the formalities over with.

"Arr matey, has ye cursed anyone in the past few hours?" Foxy was vaguely surprised at his own voice, which was low and sounded like he had some small rocks caught in his throat, but he thought it fit nicely for a charming rogue such as himself. The bunny's voice in comparison was the complete opposite, sounding like a British child. "Not that I know of. Are you a pirate?" "Dang, and yes." Foxy was disappointed at this turn of events, as he thought that the curser had come back for more. Foxy remembered the importance of making friends, and dealing with those who aren't. "Be ye friend or foe?" asked Foxy, applying more than enough pressure on the bunny's neck. "I don't know. Will you kill me if I say foe?" Foxy thought that the dangerous metal object pressing against the neck was enough. "Yes." "Then I am a friend." Foxy still didn't fully trust the bunny, but a...child like him didn't seem the type to break promises.

Foxy lowered his hook and held out a hand. "The name's Foxy matey. What be your name?" The bunny firmly shook his hand. "My name's Bonnie. I'm wondering, what are you made of?" Foxy was confused, not because of the question, but how the question pertained to the bunny. Foxy guessed the only way to figure this out was to touch Bonnie, and from the look on his face he thought the same thing. He touched the chest of the bunny, and the cold metal greeted his hand. "Ah." Bonnie and Foxy said in unison. "This chap must have been cursed too!" thought Foxy. "If your metal, and I'm metal, how are we alive?" asked Bonnie. "Hasn't this poor soul figured out he was cursed?" thought Foxy solemnly. "I was merely cursed, and apparently so were you. I was trying to find the scallywag that did it before you so rudely interrupted me." Foxy irritably told the bunny. Foxy went back to searching and left the bunny to do whatever it is that cursed metal bipedal bunnies do. He had just finished searching the room when a chicken and a bear walked through the door. "Oh great." thought Foxy. "More people that I need to give the 'formalities' to."

Freddy

"I will show this intruder the light." thought Freddy as he walked to the kitchen. The rattling had stopped a while ago, but he still wanted to investigate what had happened. He surprised that he could walk so quietly for being made of metal and all. He had picked up two more intruders since he had been walking; he planned to show them the light as well. As he walked down the hall he tried to figure out what he would do when he found the intruders. He was stuck between tearing them in half and crushing their skulls. Both options provided death, however one was alot more squishy, the other seemed more fun. Freddy decided on tearing them in half, it seemed the more inhumane option. Freddy also thought of what he should do with the bodies after he was done. This would have to wait however, for he had arrived at the kitchen.

The whole place was a mess. The place smelled nasty first of all, and pots and pans were scattered all over the black and white tiled floor, while all the smiling pictures of the restaurant's owner were crooked. A few mysterious blotches covered the rusty stove. A security camera diligently looked over the room. He had seen the security cameras before, and didn't care much for them. He saw a few of the brown cabinet's doors were near broken, leaving the foodstuffs to fall to the floor. Freddy clenched his fist. "Whoever did this will pay." Freddy thought this as he followed the open door. He felt his eyes...click for lack of a better word. He followed the open door into a hallway, from which he could see a large metal chicken...or was it a duck. "This couldn't possibly be the cause of the mess in the kitchen. I should introduce myself."

The duck/chicken was obviously lost in thought, as she bumped her head on the wall as she reached the end. Freddy walked into the middle of the hall and stood, waiting for her. She eventually made it down the hall and bumped into him. Now that she was facing him he could get a clear look at her. She had a small tuft of feathers near her head, along with sunken eyes and for some reason a set of teeth in her short beak. Freddy didn't know birds had teeth. She wore a bib that read "Let's Eat!" and had jagged metal near her wings. She looked up into his face, and he smiled as best a robotic bear could. "Hello. My name is Freddy. Can I be your friend?" Freddy's voice was deep, almost deadpan, and he thought it was glorious.

She struggled for a second, before saying "Um...Hi. I think my name is Chica. I'm still working out this whole situation." She had a heavy Texas accent, and Freddy thought it fit her well. "I can hear other entities in this place. We will show them." He started to walk down the hall, but stopped when Chica asked him a simple question. "And what will we be showing them?" This was a good question. "The light? No that didn't seem to fit it."As Freddy thought this a magnificent thought crept into Freddy's head. "We'll show them the joy of creation." Freddy said, flashing his best smile. He walked down the hall, still praising himself for his wondrous thought. He was so filled up with self-love that he walked into a room holding a bunny and a fox without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 2 (More Things Doing Stuff)

I've done a little thing, because I was starting to sound redundant. Tell me if you like it, if not It'll go back to the way it was before. Sorry for the late update, school is being a female dog. Also Foxy is a little short in this one, as I kind of wrote myself into a corner for him :( .

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 2 (More Things Doing Stuff)

Bonnie

The first thing Bonnie noticed about the chicken/duck bear dou was that they seemed nice. Their most distinguishing features were that the bear had a fancy top hat (which Bonnie thought was pretty cool), while the chicken/duck wore a bib that read "Let's Eat!", which Bonnie thought was silly, because bibs are for little kids. The pair of dous stared at each other for a small amount of time before Foxy darted over to the chicken/duck, pinning her against the wall with his hook. "Arr, has ye cursed anyone in these past few hours?" Foxy used the same tone of voice he did with Bonnie when he had him pinned. The chicken/duck had a startled look on her face, and seemed to twitch for a few seconds before blurting out "I don't know what a curse is. Can I have my neck back?" Her voice sounded nice, like how an apple pie would taste. Foxy cursed under his breath, then once again mimicking the process he used with Bonnie asked "Be ye friend or foe?" "If you don't get that hook out from under my neck I will be a foe." Foxy smirked. "You have spunk lass. I like that."

Foxy lowered the hook and in a split second was on the bear. "No I have not cursed anyone, and I want to be your friend." The bear had spoken before Foxy could utter out a word. "Hmph." snorted Foxy. The bear's near emotionless voice scared Bonnie, and he wished that the possibly mean bear would just go away. Both he and the duck/chicken looked metal, robotic, and mean. Foxy then went to the back of the room, and sat in a conveniently placed chair and started to pick his nails, leaving Bonnie to fend for himself. "Crap…" Bonnie thought. He felt…something. Wait, was he shy? Crap he couldn't be shy, he had to entertain people. "Oh yeah." thought Bonnie "That's what I do." The duck/chicken and bear were talking to each other in hushed tones, and Bonnie desperately wanted to join in on the conversation. "Um...Hi!" Bonnie tried to sound cheerful, but all that came out was a stuttering robotic voice. The chicken/duck looked up for a second to flash an ultimate jealousy stare. It was as if she wanted to rip the very skin off of Bonnie. "Um…my name is Bonnie. What's your name?" He directed this to the chicken/duck, as the bear seemed like he didn't want to talk, or do anything really.

"Chica…I think my name is Chica." She once again shot him that jealousy stare, which made Bonnie shiver, which sounded alot like multiple thumb tacks being dropped on a sheet of metal. The chicken/duck suddenly started rattling. Bonnie realised she was giggling. He felt the machinery in his cheeks start to heat up. She broke off from the bear and took ahold of one of his hands, eliciting a startled yelp from Bonnie. She rattled/giggled again, pulling him outside the room and into the east hall. Bonnie put a rather forced smile on his face, he felt like he wasn't doing the emotion of happiness justice. In his mind or database or whatever was in head, he was an emotional mess. "Oh crap oh heck oh no what do I do what should I say what should I do!?" this was his thought pattern at the moment, and was content to stay this way until he heard a metal grinding sound. He snapped out of his trance for a moment, only to find that Chica was sliding one of her hand/wings along the wall.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Hey!" she was yelling at this point. "What!" Bonnie let all of the emotions raging inside of his head spill out into his voice. Chica jumped a little, but regained her stature in a moment. "Is it ok if I talk to you about…things?" Bonnie noticed that she did seem pretty sulken before, he just hadn't noticed it because of the chaos inside his head. He stammered out an "Ok."

Chica

Chica hadn't laughed in forever. Something about the misfortune of others was just funny to her. Why was she just talking to this…Bonnie character? It wasn't like she knew him or anything, apart from that he had social anxiety. But here she was, telling him about her first thought, how she felt about the matter, and why she hated who she was. "I mean first of all, I hate yellow, I can't tell if I'm a chicken or a duck, and you get to be purple!? I'm not trying to be weird or anything, it's just that of all people why do you get to be purple?" Bonnie had started to open up a little, and seemed more comfortable. "I didn't think that I had a choice in the matter." He also had the same feelings about the matter, apart from instead of hating things he just wanted them to go away.

Chica also felt like she was lifting a huge weight off of her chest by finally talking about them. "What where you and that bear talking about back there?" "Oh great." thought Chica. "You mean Freddy? Nothing in particular." "Aw come on. Surely it had to be about something important." "Look it's nothing. Just forget about it." Chica really didn't want to talk about it. She got up and walking back into the office, as she started to feel uncomfortable with Bonnie asking questions like that. From a quick glance Bonnie seemed upset that they had to stop talking. It wasn't him, just what her and Freddy talked about scared Chica. The pirate was still sitting in that chair, seemingly minding his own business. From the glance that he gave her however, he seemed just as interested. What she didn't see however was Freddy. "Crap." A quick glance confirmed he wasn't in the west hall either. Chica hoped he wasn't going through with his plan.

She ducked (heh) back into the office. Still no Freddy. There was something new though. A pair of eyes. They were situated directly above and behind the pirate. The pirate hadn't noticed this, until a musical jingle started playing. He quickly whipped around, only to be caught by a pair of hands. The pirate started to yell. "What be this witchcraft? Let me go you blathering buffoon!" Freddy then leaned over him, and screamed in his face, a scream that only wanted destruction. A scream that let you know that you will die by his hands. The pirate swung up his hook, which latched onto the neck of the bear. In one move he swung him over his head, and onto the floor, resulting in a soft but audible crunch. "Heh. Nice one." Freddy told the pirate as he got to his feet. His jaw hung loosely on his chest, which he fixed with a loud pop. "Ye could at least warn me before we start sparrin'." "What would be the fun in that?" Freddy replied with a grin to the much peeved pirate.

Foxy

Foxy didn't like this bear guy, who did he think he was? Just screaming in his face without warning like some kind of psycho. "Oi this guy. If he does that again I'ma pop him right in the jaw." as he muttered this to himself, something happened. The first was that a pair of people walked into the room. They seemed startled that some robotic animals were just lollygagging in the security office. "John? Are they supposed to be here?" One man said to the other. "I don't think that it's in their programming." Foxy tried to tell them who they were, but all that came out was "Yarr matey, let's go on an adventure." That's not at all what Foxy wanted to say, yet all he could say seemed like generic pirate sayings being spoken in a metal robotic voice that sounded like a broken radio.

"This is kinda weird John. Let's just put them back." They started to drag them through the halls, yet Foxy couldn't protest or do anything really, and it seemed that neither could the others. The others were dragged to a stage, which Foxy recognized as pirate cove. Now that he could see better, he noticed more details. The floor was covered in sand, with wooden benches arranged in a symmetrical pattern. There was a small stage, covered by a purple curtain, and above it was the jolly roger, curling in the wind (produced by a fan). They pulled back the curtain and placed him inside. "Ready for your show tomorrow Foxy?" the one named John asked. Foxy nodded, and the two men seemed startled all of a sudden. "Good. That's what they get for tuggin' me around like that." Foxy thought to himself. "Is he supposed to do that? Does he have speech recognition programming?" "I don't remember doing that John." They walked out of the room muttering to themselves, but turned around one last time. Foxy winked at them. "They quickly got out of the room, and Foxy chuckled to himself. "Good riddance matey."

Freddy

Freddy hated being man-handled by these people. These people set him, Bonnie, and Chica on a stage, and was swiftly covered by a curtain. Freddy was the first to break out of the stupor that consumed him. "I'll kill them first." He muttered to himself. "Why do you want to kill people?" asked an alarmed Bonnie. "Kill is such an ugly word. I prefer create." replied Freddy, staring straight ahead. Bonnie shrugged his answer off, and asked him another annoying question. "Why do you have a bow tie?" "Because I think they're fancy." "Why do you have a top hat?" "Because they look nice." He looked over at Bonnie, only to see him snickering with Chica. "And I have to work with these…things? Great, just bloody great." he thought this to himself while he plotted the downfall of everyone who had looked at him today.

Sorry this one was kinda disproportionate. I'll write an extra long one next time, I promise :)

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	4. Notice

I have not abondoned this, I just have to do _SO _much at school. I will update this soon, sorry again.

Sorry, Your Inteligence.


	5. Chapter 3 (The Night Watch)

Little bit of a different order this time, nothing too serious. This one is going back to the way it was before, just experimenting with the different ways I can do this. Sorry for the wait, please enjoy the show!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 3 (The Night Watch)

Bonnie

It had just turned ten o'clock AM. Bonnie didn't mind waiting so much, as he had a chance to talk to Chica for a while. She seemed fairly nice, if a bit brash, also her accent made Bonnie laugh whenever she tried to say apple. "...and that's what I thought when I woke up today. Kinda weird." Chica had been recounting her first memories, while Bonnie had done the same previously. It was around ten thirty AM that Bonnie noticed a large amount of chattering coming from behind the curtain he was behind. He hadn't noticed it before, as he was so embroiled in his conversation with Chica. Then a light flicked on behind the curtain. Bonnie and Chica immediately froze, like something was caught in their joints. They contorted into a pose. A hellish, garish, awkward pose. One that Bonnie knew would ruin his day. A pose...meant for entertaining children.

As the curtain rose, Bonnie waved his hand to the screaming children below, smiling, nodding his head, and screaming inside his head for freedom. Bonnie was locked into pre-made animations, some he knew were way too oversimplified for a complex robot such as himself. The worst part however was the complete removal of his freedom. He couldn't do anything he wanted to, only what his programming dictated. He smiled, told the children that he was happy to see them here, yet in head his he was free. Free to yell, scream, and hope to be released from this torment. He gave up after fifty minutes of protest. He sighed, let his body do the work, and waited for chance. This chance never came. He walked around the restaurant without controlling his legs, grinned when he wanted to scowl, and just do everything he didn't want to do. He took pictures with kids, played with them even. He had to suffer through four hours and thirty minutes of this torment before something interesting happened.

A huge scream was heard howling through the restaurant, one that caused everyone to flinch. It came from Pirate Cove. Parents and animatronics rushed through the halls, only to find a horrifying sight. Foxy was coated in scarlet blood, with bits of pink flesh dripping from his mouth. A child was laying on the floor with a large chunk missing out of his head, still except from a few occasional twitches. The child's parent was crouching over the child's body protecting it from Foxy. Foxy himself was erratically twitching, and his eyes were spinning, seemingly uncontrollably. Bonnie recoiled in horror in his mind, as his body still wouldn't follow his commands. Kids and parents were ushered away from the child, including the screaming, crying mother. As all the people left the room, Bonnie felt himself regain control of his body, along with the other animatronics. "WHAT THE CRAP FOXY!" Bonnie yelled. He felt swearing would be appropriate at this time, but his programming would not allow it. "They just keep staring…a thousand staring eyes…judging me." Foxy mumbled these words to himself as he continued to twitch. His pirate accent had completely disappeared.

"Foxy…you may have just…ruined…well, everything." Chica announced this to Foxy while staring down at the limp body disappointingly. Freddy himself was oddly quiet, he was just staring blankly down at the body with…was that happiness in his eyes? Bonnie was about to say something else mean when he felt all power drain from his body. He fell limply to the ground along with the rest of the others. The last thing he saw was a ambulance drive in front of one of the windows.

It was about eleven thirty PM when Bonnie's mind woke up. His body refused to get with the program however. At least he didn't have to entertain those stupid children. Bonnie knew the others were awake, he didn't know how though. "Well, now I wait." thought Bonnie to himself. We waited for about twenty eight minutes. He felt a tugging on his head, like someone was pulling his "hair". The pulling got progressively stronger, until it was eventually unbearable. This was when a crack of pain echoed up his spine. He still couldn't move, but wished he could just so he could see what was causing the horrible pain. It had been two minutes.

CLICK

Bonnie felt a click in his head. He could finally move. He tried to remember what he was doing earlier. He banged his fists on his head, but all he could remember was a bunch of metal endoskeletons that needed suits. Being out of a suit was of course against the rules at Freddy's, and he wondered why he didn't fix that earlier. A red light flicked on above him. A small camera was moving from side to side, watching him. He turned his head towards the camera, and he heard a faint noise, not dissimilar to a mix of a scream and a crash of metal and tools, and the light blinked off. He walked out of the room, over to the dining room. A red light flicked on on the camera in the room, and Bonnie stared down this one as well. He could see the fear in the camera's eye.

He saw Foxy peaking out from behind the curtain of pirate cove, muttering something about attention. A sign labeled "Out of Order" had been placed in front of the attraction. He wondered why Foxy was out of order, as he was clearly working fine. Sure he was a little brutal to that animatronic skeleton, but it did have red gunk leaking out of it's head. He continued to move through the west halls, until he found a small closet. "That skeleton running the controls won't find me here." he thought triumphantly. He then noticed the camera in the corner. "Fudge." A red light flicked on, and he did what he was good at, which would be creepily staring into the camera. He felt he was getting good at this, but he didn't know why he was doing it.

The light turned off, and he resumed his romp through the corridors. He found himself near the doorway of the security room. He could see the skeleton in the chair, checking the cameras. He was about to move when a light spluttered into life in the hall, illuminating him. The skeleton screamed and slammed the door leading into the hall. It was flimsy, wooden, thin, and just crying out to be broken. Bonnie raised a metal fist and smashed through the door. He didn't go all the way through however, only enough to make a large hole in the door. "This may take a few." thought Bonnie. He could see through the door, and saw Chica similarly stalking the left door. She had also gotten a door to the mask, and was smashing through as well.

He heard a clanking, like someone was dropping pots and pans all over the floor. This clanking was coming closer, until Bonnie could make it out as footsteps. A flash of red was running down the halls blisteringly fast. It was Foxy. Bonnie moved out of the way, and Foxy smashed through the door in one swing of his hook. Chica had managed to break down most of the door, but was still getting through. Foxy whispered something, then Foxy stared at the skeleton and screamed. The skeleton was terrified, and was brandishing a wooden plank. Foxy moved slowly towards the skeleton, each step slow and loud. The skeleton hit Foxy a few times, tearing his suit, yet Foxy didn't flinch. Bonnie also walked towards the skeleton, staring at him. The skeleton tried to hit Foxy again, but Foxy caught the plank in his jaw and broke it into splinters with one bite. The terrified skeleton resorted to slamming his fists against Foxy's chest. Foxy quickly raised his hook, causing the skeleton to skewer his own hand.

Bonnie could see what looked like strings and a red oil falling out of the hole in the skeleton's hand. The skeleton yelled in agony, only to have his mouth clamped shut by Bonnie's hand. "Shh… it's OK. Bonnie will put you in a nice comfy suit." Bonnie said this as he hoisted the skeleton into the air, along with Chica who had gotten into the room. They carried him behind the stage, where a Freddy suit had been laid out. Bonnie could feel a wetness from the pants the skeleton was wearing. The skeleton screamed as Bonnie opened the back of suit, revealing the wiring beneath. "Now comes the fun part." Bonnie pressed the skeleton into the suit, cutting the strange suit it had on, spilling the strange red oil.

Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica continued to press until the skeleton was completely fit into the suit. The skeleton stopped screaming. Bonnie lifted up the suit so it was sitting, and zipped up the back. Bonnie started to leave the room along with the others, when he heard something wet fall onto the floor. He turned around to see a pair of eyes and a group of teeth on the floor. "Huh. That's not supposed to happen." said Bonnie aloud. Bonnie went back to the dining room but stopped. Foxy had paused in the middle of the room, and was staring at his hands. He seemed to shake himself out of his funk, and walked back to pirate cove, where he hid himself behind the curtain. The last thing Bonnie saw of him was his eyes, a great sadness hung over them. Bonnie went back to the stage, and saw Freddy sitting in the middle of the room. "Why didn't you help us fix the skeleton?" Bonnie asked Freddy. "My help wasn't needed." Freddy retorted. Bonnie sighed and deactivated himself next to Chica.

Foxy

It was about ten o'clock. Foxy felt lonely, compared to what was going on previously. At least no one was staring at him, though he wished someone was at least looking at him. Foxy wandered around in the darkness of Pirate Cove for about thirty minutes. He heard children. "At least now I can do things." thought Foxy. He stood in the middle of the stage, and watched as the curtain rose upon him. The eyes. The thousands of staring eyes. Even though he was being looked at, he still felt free, not like before where he could only do certain pre-made things. "Ar ye buccaneers! Are ye ready for an adventure?" The children cheered in agreement. They were still staring. Foxy felt his body fill with dread. "Stop staring." He led the children on adventures for five hours and twenty minutes, still staring, still writhing. He was done. The staring was unbearable. He had to get rid of them somehow. Anything would do. "Hey boy. I think I have a parrot in my teeth. could you come and look for me?" His pirate accent had gone completely. The boy leaned into Foxy's mouth. The boy only needed to lean in a bit more, and Foxy would be rid of the staring brats. The boy leaned in further. "I don't see any mister Foxy!" "I lied." Foxy clenched his jaw with a crunch. He felt the child's skull give way under his powerful jaw. He felt his brains move between his teeth, and felt the bits of skull sliding around in his mouth. Screams echoed through the halls. The boy fell over with a good chunk of his head missing, while the rest ran out of the room screaming. Foxy surveyed the damage. The boy's entire front skull was missing, leaving brains and blood to drip out.

"WHAT THE CRAP FOXY!" Foxy heard Bonnie yell this loudly. "They just keep staring…a thousand staring eyes…judging me." his pirate accent was still gone, leaving only a timid stuttering voice. Foxy felt this voice didn't fit him at all. Chica announced "Foxy…you may have just…ruined…well, everything." while Freddy just stared at what Foxy had done. The last thing Foxy saw before he blanked out was a thousand staring eyes, watching, judging.

Foxy woke up at around eleven thirty. Foxy remembered what he did. "Why did I do that? I'm so stupid!" Foxy's pirate accent was still gone. He lamented over what he did, each minute passing by like torture. "I've ruined everything! Why why why!"

Click

Foxy felt something click in his head. He peeked out from behind the curtain. "Watch me skeleton. Please don't watch me." A red light came on. He froze in the camera. "Pay attention to me. Please just go." His voice seemed split up into two voices, one being his pirate accent, the other being a timid, quiet voice. In fact he really felt split on two different levels, but for now all he wanted was to be looked at. The camera hadn't been active in a while, and Bonnie had already walked past him. The camera flicked on. "At least the landlubber's watching me." and the camera watched. It watched for a while. Foxy was sick of being watched. "Please stop. It was nice but stop now please. The camera continued to watch. "Um…please stop." The camera watched. "I SAID STOP YE BLATHERING BUFFOON!"

Foxy dashed out from behind the curtain. He ran through the halls, each step landing like a ton of bricks. He saw Bonnie trying to open the door. Foxy growled and burst through the door. The skeleton inside seemed scared. "You bloody should be matey." Foxy whispered this as he moved towards the skeleton. He screamed, and picked up his pace. The skeleton armed himself with a plank, and got a few hits on Foxy. "I'm metal. You can't hurt me." Foxy laughed in his head at the futile attempts of the pitiful thing. He caught the beam in his teeth after an especially reckless swing, and smashed it into smithereens. The skeleton resorted to hitting Foxy with his bare fists. "I'm getting bored of you matey." He raised his hook, making the skeleton impale his own hand. Muscle and blood spewed out of it's hand. He started to scream, but was cut short by Bonnie's hand. Bonnie whispered something to the skeleton, and lifted him up with Chica.

Foxy pulled the skeleton along by it's hand, and he got to the area where skeletons should be; backstage. Bonnie opened a suit and motioned to put him inside. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica pushed the skeleton inside the suit, the wires and crossbeams, shredding the skeleton. The skeleton stopped screaming. Bonnie zipped up the suit, and sat it up. Foxy turned and left the room, hearing a wet clunk as he left the room. He was near Pirate Cove when he realised what he had done. "Oh...I did that." He felt horrible, yet strangely satisfied. He didn't know which one felt right. He looked at his hands. The hands of a killer. The hands of a murderer. He sulked back to Pirate Cove, and deactivated himself in the darkness where he belonged.

Chica

It was ten AM when Chica became tired of talking. She thought something like that wasn't possible, but it had happened nonetheless. She was finishing her conversation with Bonnie, about her experiences upon waking up. "...and that's what I thought when I woke up today. Kinda weird." Bonnie was listening closely the through the entire boring story. She didn't understand how such a thing could entertain somebody, but to each their own. He had told his story before her, but his was equally boring. She had just started to get hungry when she heard something awful. The voices of children. A bright light turned on, overloading Chica's eyes. Then she twisted, molded into a shape designed for horrid things. Pleasing people, entertainment, and overall joy.

It wasn't that Chica hated people, it's just that people with their ugly flesh and bones, such things shouldn't be allowed to go in public. Yet here she was, giving them love and affection, and she hated all of it. From the looks on their faces, Bonnie and Freddy weren't having a good time either. She could see Bonnie cracking up inside, experiencing a mental flip-out. Freddy on the other hand seemed fine, albeit slightly annoyed. Her voice sounded more robotic right now, like a scratchy recorder, a very different thing from her normal voice. She stayed this way, hating the things she was supposed to love, until around four twenty PM.

A group of screams echoed through the halls. The parents and kids ran to the source, and Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy quietly followed them. What she saw was equal parts terrifying and funny. Foxy had bitten of the front part of a child's head. What amused Chica however was the constant twitching that the child was doing on the ground. "WHAT THE CRAP FOXY?" Bonnie shrieked. "You didn't have to blast my ear...holes." Chica thought to herself. Chica surveyed the damage, noting to herself what was ruined and what wasn't. "Foxy...you may have just...ruined…well, everything." Chica chuckled softly to herself, at the prospect of people going nuts over this. Someone, somewhere, flicked a switch, and Chica blacked out, not before seeing an ambulance drive up to the front of the restaurant.

Chica woke up on stage at about eleven thirty. She couldn't move again, and she was pretty pissed off about this. There was nobody here, so why couldn't she move. "God people are stupid." she grumbled to herself for about thirty minutes.

Click

Something flicked on in Chica's head. What were people? Oh yes, the sniveling, weak, soft things. She wanted to wipe them out from existence at this point. They really shouldn't exist at this point, only Chica and her friends should exist. God she needed to punch something. Unfortunately the only thing near her was her friends, and she couldn't really hurt them. A small red light turned on in the room. She saw the skeleton on the end of the camera. "That, is what I'll break."

She regained control of her body, and started to move down the east hallway. The restrooms were her first target. The more she scared the skeleton the better, after all if someone is scared, the less rational their decisions will be. She stared into the restroom camera for a bit, before she felt the worst thing in the world. Hunger. It felt like she was imploding, along with being torn apart. She dashed to the kitchen, and started to rifle through the pots and pans. "Come on, there's got to be something to eat here." She tore a door of it's hinges, which revealed a rotten apple. "Perfect." She unhinged her jaw and dropped the apple into her mouth, mashing it up with her second pair of teeth. The crushed apple dropped to the bottom of her suit. She didn't feel hunger now, only hate.

She continued through the halls. The cameras seemed to stay off in this part of the halls, maybe someone else was giving the skeleton a hard time. She made it to the security room. Bonnie was smashing through a wooden door, luckily the door on her side wasn't closed. As she thought this the door on her side closed. "Crud." She started to smash through the door, but something awesome happened. Foxy smashed through the door, and screamed in the skeleton's face. "God you look hot when you scream." She swooned over him, after all his muscular figure was built well, and his lack of a shirt left nothing to the imagination. She shook herself out of her funk, and smashed through the door as well.

Foxy had taken a beating from the skeleton, but had disarmed him. The skeleton raised his hand to punch Foxy, but a quick raise of his hook left the skeleton to skewer himself. The skeleton started to scream, but Bonnie quickly silenced him and lifted him up. They carried him backstage, where Bonnie opened a suit. Chica knew what to do. They pressed the skeleton into the suit, and Chica got a good look at Foxy's back. "God you look hot while you fix people." The skeleton stopped making noise, which Chica took as a cue to get back to the stage. She took one last look at Foxy before she deactivated herself, and her last thought was "I want you."

Freddy

It was ten o'clock AM when Freddy really stopped caring. He had been listening to Bonnie and Chica prattle on for hours now, and he just didn't care anymore. About thirty minutes later, a spotlight turned on behind the curtain. Freddy froze, and moved into a position made for amusing people. The curtain rose, and Freddy really stopped giving a crap. As he entertained the children, he plotted how he was going to destroy everything. Not just people, but the annoying robots he was forced to work with. He plotted the the destruction of the world for around five hours and twenty minutes.

A scream rang through the halls, a scream of pain and horror. Freddy was immediately interested. Kids and grown ups alike run to the source, and Freddy sneakily trailed after them. When he got the the source, what he saw was beautiful. A child's entire forehead had been bitten off, presumably by Foxy who had brain matter and blood dripping from his mouth. "WHAT THE CRAP FOXY?" Bonnie screeched loudly. "Foxy...you may have just...ruined...well, everything." Chica was the next to speak up. Freddy continued to stare at the beautiful work of art Foxy had made. Then, he fell into darkness.

It was eleven thirty PM when Freddy woke up again. He couldn't move, so he went back to plotting what to do with his fellow robots. Bonnie would be easy to kill, he seemed the weakest. Chica might put up a bit more of a fight, but nothing Freddy couldn't handle. Foxy would probably be the most trouble, but if he caught him by surprise he could be taken care of easily.

Click

He felt a switch turn on in his head. He felt he could destroy things better now, but he still wanted to plot. Chica and Bonnie were moving to the west and east halls respectively, but he stayed on stage. They didn't need his help, their pitiful brains could fix skeletons well. He decided he would kill Foxy first, as he would put up the most trouble. A few good would be all it would take, he seemed fairly thin. He heard crashing from the far end of the building.

Bonnie might pose a bit of a problem when trying to kill him, as he seemed fairly bulky. Chica looked like she had a strong bite, and he didn't want to get caught in that second pair of teeth. A scream rang through the halls. If they did find out what he was doing however, they would all gang up on him and kill him. No, he would need to do this sneakily.

A muffled squelch could be heard, and then silence. He would start his plan tomorrow, or when he got all the materials he needed. Bonnie ducked under the curtain with Chica. "Why didn't you help us fix the skeleton?" Bonnie asked. Freddy was getting sick of his questions. "My help wasn't needed." He ran through his plan in his head, then smiled evilly before he deactivated himself.


	6. Chapter 4 (Ignorance Can't Hurt You)

Ehehehehe.

Your Intelligence.

Chapter 4 (What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You)

Foxy

Foxy was completely crazy. Not the kind of crazy where you loudly jibber and smear blood on the walls, the kind of crazy that makes you argue with yourself, but are insanely smart. "Why do ye have to be so weak matey?" "Why do you have to be so mean?" "Shut up ye seadog!" "No you shut up you big poopface!" Foxy was sitting in a corner arguing with himself. He was so annoyed at himself for killing someone, for biting that kid's frontal lobe off, and for generally everything he had ever done. As a result of this grief, his already fractal personality was completely split into two distinct personalities, each trying to take over the other. This felt like someone was drilling into Foxy's skull with a dull drill bit twenty four-seven.

He started to punch himself, just to feel something other than the drill. Every punch landed like a train, yet he still only felt the drill. "See what ye did? I can't feel me own fist!" "I can't feel it either, but I think the drill is bad enough without having to punch yourself." Foxy switched to his hook. He started to ram his hook into his head, eventually making a small hole in the mask. His hook got stuck. "Gah...can't even stab meself with ruining it." "Why are we doing that in the first place? Seems counter productive." He pulled on his hook, and eventually his hook became unstuck. There was something on the tip though. Was that...brain matter? "Agh! Why do I have brains if I'm a robot?" "Maybe we be more than just a robot." Foxy closely inspected the hook. Yep, it was definitely brains. Foxy needed to find out what was wrong with him.

Jacob's favorite thing in the world was pirates. He had multiple movies about them, tons of books, and even a figurine of his favorite pirate. When he went to school, he loved to go to the library and research pirates. Jacob however was far from normal. He had split personality disorder, which caused him to cycle between personalities very quickly. This made him unbearable to be around, and not have any friends. At all. Not even his family members liked him very much. As he walked home from school one day, he saw that Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza had a sale going on. He usually got home at nine PM anyways, and he had a few bucks laying around, so he decided to check it out.

"Criminy! What was that hogwash?!" "Seemed like a memory of a kid named Jacob." Foxy really didn't know what was going on at this point. He needed a mirror. He found a mirror in the darkness and lifted it up to his face. His jaw was broken from the punching, and he could see something behind his teeth. His mask felt loose, and he pulled off his head.

Jacob was having a wonderful time at Freddy's. He had eaten an entire pizza, and even got to hug one of the animatronics. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. A Freddy seemed to be motioning him to come over there. This wasn't any Freddy however, this Freddy was golden. Jacob had heard somewhere that it was used for special occasions, such as birthdays. Jacob followed the golden Freddy to a small room in the west hall. It was labeled "Backstage" "Why hello child. You've won a special prize." Freddy's voice sounded evil, being all deep and course. The golden Freddy leaned over, and Jacob could feel a small pinch in his neck. Then Jacob fell unconscious.

Foxy was over the mirror, looking at what was behind his mask. It all made sense to Foxy now. The sudden sentience, the distinct personalities, everything.

When Jacob woke up he couldn't see. He was in so much pain he couldn't think clearly. His entire body felt disjointed, and what he could feel was in agonizing pain. Have you ever been on fire, or just burned yourself. Well compared to that Jacob was in the center of the freaking sun. Jacob's biggest fear was of being stared at. The last thing he thought before he died was of the eyes. Judging, staring eyes.

Jacob looked into the eyes himself. He looked at what he was, and what had become of him. He had been dead for a few days now, it was easy to see based on the level of decomposition. His face was cut severely, all the wires Jacob had in his head had done a perfect job of cutting himself into ribbons. His eyes were bulging out of his sockets, and his face was contorted into an eternal scream. Jacob was sick of being watched. He wanted to get revenge on all those who wronged him, no, he just wanted to give them a stern talking to. He would kill them with his new body, no he would just smack them around a little. He was so wrapped up in his conflicting emotions that he didn't notice the animatronic bear sneaking up behind him. The light Freddy's face gave off betrayed him however. Jacob quickly turned around and caught Freddy with his hook. The hook pierced the suit, sticking inside his chest. Jacob tore his hook through Freddy's chest, leaving a large gash, exposing Freddy's wiring. Freddy tried to punch Jacob, but Jacob quickly put his left arm up, expecting the blow and blocking it. What Jacob didn't expect however, was for Freddy to sweep his legs, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Not yet. I haven't done anything yet." Jacob told himself. He was so sure he could win the fight, and was about to kick Freddy in the chest before Freddy decapitated him with a swift chop. Jacob saw Freddy staring at him. He couldn't even speak now, he was disconnected from his voice box. He blinked twice, and let out a steady stream of decayed blood before slowly and painfully descending into the void that is death. His last thoughts were of what he was, and what he could have been.

Bonnie

Bonnie walked into Pirate Cove. It was about 6:30 AM, and Bonnie couldn't remember what he did last night. It was like a giant gap of memory had been taken from his head. "Feels like I had a hard reset." he mumbled to himself. He was going to check on Foxy, as he had bitten part of that kid's brain out. However, Bonnie didn't let this get to him. Foxy was the first...person...robot that he met, so he felt a weird connection to him. As he walked into Pirate Cove, he noticed it was oddly quiet. Normally there was the creaking of heavy wood, along with the sound of water rushing through pipes, but now there was just nothing. "Foxy?" No response. "Foxy?" Bonnie ducked under the curtain. "Jeez. It's so dark in here, how does he see? Hey Foxy!" Bonnie walked through the darkness, feeling like he was being watched. Suddenly he slipped. He fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Owowowow." He sat up and inspected his foot for a trace of what he slipped on. His foot felt wet and sticky. "What could be wet here?"

He saw something on the ground. He couldn't quite make out what it was, though he could see that it was a roundish, pointy shape. He made his way to it, and picked it up. It was Foxy's head. Bonnie jumped a little, causing him to drop it. It made a hollow ding when it hit the ground. Bonnie slowly picked it back up and inspected it more closely. It wasn't his entire head, just the mask surrounding the metal skull. "Why would Foxy take off his mask?" Bonnie was getting pretty freaked out at this point, it it reached it's climax when he found Foxy's body. It was laying in the corner next to a mirror. It was leaking a strange red oil. Bonnie had a small mental breakdown his his head, but quickly snapped out of it.

It looked like his neck had suffered a sort of cut, almost surgical in precision. While Bonnie inspected the body, the feeling of being watched intensified slowly. It crept up slowly, from barely noticeable to a pillow suffocating Bonnie's senses. Suddenly music started to play. It was a happy jingle by itself, though in this context it was a horrible drone. Bonnie turned around to see the glowing face of Freddy. Bonnie was swiftly grabbed by Freddy, who then pinned him against a wall. "I see you've found my first work of art. It belongs in a museum doesn't it?" Freddy seemed to taste the words in his mouth as they came out. "Now, this will be between us ok? Else, I'll make you my next masterpiece." Freddy released Bonnie from his iron grip, and ducked under the curtain, after giving Bonnie a stare. Freddy's eyes had turned a soul crushing shade of black. Bonnie slid down the wall, landing softly on the floor next to Foxy's body. Bonnie was scared. He was scared of what Freddy might do next. He was scared of what Freddy would do to him. He was scared of what might happen to Chica. Finally, he was scared of what he had to do. He had to do something of course, he couldn't just sit idly by while Freddy killed more people or Chica. He shivered, and wished he had never came in here. He hugged Foxy's corpse, and cried tears of oil.

Chica

Chica was hanging around the stage. She was of course alone, after all who would want to hang out with someone who kills people. She remembered clearly the events of last night, and she wished she didn't. It seemed to her that the universe was determined to give her the short end of the bargain. After all she _was _yellow, a duck/chicken, and now a murderer. The stage seemed dead today, besides the lack of people. She decided to wander around, as she had nothing else better to do. She stepped off the stage, and headed to the kitchen. She felt a slight hunger, and wanted to nip it in the bud before she felt she was going to implode. The kitchen was still a mess from yesterday, and she saw a mostly empty pizza box laying on a counter. She picked up a slice and mashed it up in her mouth. As she ate she admired her reflection on a shiny tabletop. Admired was probably the wrong word, the word she was looking for was in the direction of _hate._

It was while she was criticizing her face when she noticed something in the corner of her eyes. It looked like she had a sort of brownish rust near her eyes, yet when she scratched it it flaked off very easily. She would have smelled it, but her lack of a nose prevented her from doing so. She noticed some of the same substance around her mouth, yet this was a slimy yellow colour, and was sticky to the touch. "It must be some sort malfunction." she told herself. She walked from the kitchen over to the security room. The hall leading up to the security room was covered in wood splinters, almost carpeting the floor in sheer amount alone. The source of the splinters was in the next room over. Chica stared quizzically at what had become of the security room. It looked like a small tornado riding Cerberus had come into the room and said to itself "This place could use some un-tidying." Tools were scattered all over the floor, and the once pristine office had degenerated to a complete and utter mess. The doors on either side of the room had been shattered to pieces during Chica and Bonnie's assault.

There was a trail of blood drops leading off into the west hall, presumably backstage. Chica shuddered at what she, Bonnie, and Foxy had done to that poor human, producing a rattling sound. Granted it was a _human_, but even non-living things don't deserve that kind of treatment. She hoped that Bonnie and Foxy were regretting what they had done as much as she did. She sat down in the large leather chair and started to think. She was still interested in how she came to be. She had narrowed down her options so far to two things. The first option was that she was just a very advanced piece of machinery. She did seem very advanced for her time, being a walking, talking robot. The other option was not as good, being that she had just randomly gained sentience. This did not seem possible, as it seemed that something like a chair, for instance, could not just _gain _sentience. She thought about this for a while, her thoughts guiding her to a place of solitude.

Freddy

Foxy had been taken care of. One down, two to go. They would probably try to stop him if he didn't eliminate them before he put his plan in full motion. They would question his motives, his reasons, and Freddy would get so tired of it all he would kill himself. He had given Bonnie a reason to not interfere with him, so he could probably save him for last. Next on his destruction list was Chica. She seemed to actually have a bit of thought in her head, of course not comparing to Freddy's masterful mind. If someone was to figure out what she was doing, it would be her. He strolled through the halls, resting his hand on the hall, causing a horrible metal grinding sound as he walked. He walked backstage, where he saw what the others had done. A body had been stuffed into a Freddy suit, leaving blood to drip out of all the joints. It was a beautiful work of art, and the icing on the cake was the eyeballs on the floor in front of the suit. He walked out of the room, formulating his plan for how to deal with Chica.

Sorry Freddy was a little short in this one, I'll do something cool next time :).

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	7. Chapter 5 (The New Night Guard)

I know my writing is sub-par compared to other people, and I just want all the people that liked this (especially you Techno) that I love you all :D

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 5 (The New Night Guard)

Bonnie

Bonnie didn't know what he was going to do. "Should I tell Chica? I might be killed, but it may be worth it just to save Chica's life." He got up from Foxy's corpse, and left Pirate Cove. It was about seven o'clock AM when Bonnie heard some people walk in. They were talking loudly, like they were hyped up about something. "Harold! You can leave now." a deep voice called out to the security room. Bonnie heard another set of footsteps moving towards him. A tall man came around the corner, and jumped when he saw Bonnie. "Jeez you scared me." His voice was very nasally. He moved Bonnie over to the stage, then went in the direction of the security room.

Once he had left Bonnie could move again. He decided to move in the same direction that the man went. He trailed the man's path, and eventually got to the hall leading into the security room. He was hidden, but he couldn't move anymore. "Harold? You here?" "Hey Fred, is this...blood?" "Sure looks like it." Bonnie heard the men follow the trail of this blood stuff. He moved into the security room, where he saw Chica. She motioned for him to follow them. The two men got to the backstage area. "Ugh...something smells horrible in here." "You said it Fred." Bonnie moved into the doorway along with Chica, and watched the two men. They seemed to be moving around the office, trying to find the source of the odor. Bonnie also wanted to know, as such a thing that was strange to humans was also strange to him. He did feel like he knew the room though. The men seemed to track the smell to a Freddy suit sitting on the counter. "Hey Fred, I think the smell is coming from here." "Yeah, I'll be over there in a-WAUGH!" The taller one slipped on something on the floor. "Oww…what did I slip on?"

The one named Fred seemed to be having a malfunction. He seemed stuck to the floor, pointing at something. "What is iii…"the taller one also stopped when he saw the pair of eyes he slipped on. He shot up like a rocket, and hit the Freddy suit on his way up, causing a spurt of red oil from the mask. This strange red oil perplexed Bonnie, and he wanted to know more about it. The tall one jerked away from the Freddy suit, and didn't appear happy with his newly oiled clothes. "What the f*** Fred." The one named Fred slowly opened the Freddy suit, and threw up when he saw the contents. The Freddy suit was oozing red oil now, and Bonnie could see the remnants of a human inside. He couldn't tell it's gender though, as the damage caused to it made it impossible. It's bones had been snapped, and were jutting out at odd angles from his skin. He couldn't see it's face, but he could bet it was twisted into a face of 's skin had been cut and sliced by the machinery in the suit, and Bonnie could see a faint wisp of purple from it's head. The same colour purple that he was.

"Did...I...do that?" Bonnie asked himself. Apparently he was kinda loud, as the two men turned around to face him. They jumped about three feet in the air at Bonnie and Chica's illuminated faces, and started to scream. "WHY ARE THEY HERE FRED?!" "I DON'T KNOW JON!" "DID THEY DO THIS?!" "I DON'T KNOW JON!" "ARE WE GONNA DIE FRED?!" "SHUT UP JON!" They made a break for Bonnie and Chica, muscling past them. They ran out the front door screaming. "Was it something I said?" asked Chica. "You didn't say anything." "Dude take a joke." Bonnie was surprised by Chica's sudden use of the word "Dude". Chica had seemed like she disliked a lot of things. But by learning that her vocabulary had a bit of surfer in it, he felt a little closer. Thinking about this made his wires heat up. Bonnie and Chica moved back to the security office, walking perfectly synchronized.

Chica

"Why did I say dude! I probably just ruined my reputation with him, and now everything is ruined!" This was Chica's thought process as she walked to the security room. She was wearing a forced smile (or as best as an animatronic chicken/duck could smile). She ducked (heh) under the door to the security room, and sat down in the chair where she helped kill a guy. She remembered how Foxy had totally speared that guy's hand. "Speaking of which, where is Foxy. Hey Bonnie, do you know where Foxy is?" Bonnie seemed to freeze up at the question, like all his gyros had locked up. "Um...no I...haven't…" Bonnie stammered out. "Strange. He didn't seem the type to lock up after such a simple question." Chica thought to herself. "I'm gonna go check on Foxy ok?" She walked out the door, just after Bonnie said "Please stop...don't go…" She walked through the west hall, until she got to Pirate Cove. She was about to call out Foxy's name when she noticed a sign placed in front of the curtain. "I'm taking a break right now. Please don't disturb." The writing was unusually neat and cursive. "Seems like someone with a fancy hat would right this, not Foxy." she said aloud. "Hey Foxy! Want to come out?" No response. "Fine stay alone." She sneered and walked away. A door opened nearby. "Oh great."

Chica walked backstage. She grabbed a piece of paper off the desk near the Freddy suit, along with some tape and a marker. First she wrote "Don't look!" on the paper, then she taped it over the slit in the suit. Feeling accomplished she then moved to the source of the noise. Someone was talking. "Um, hello? I'm Mike and I, uh came for the job. I know it's just maintenance, but I'm still interested!" The talking was moving towards the security room, the place where it seemed all the action took place. Bonnie had stayed in the room, so this "Mike" person would get a small surprise when he came to the room. He had came from the east side, so this could be good. She looked through the doorway, and saw Mike was looking through the office.

Bonnie was in the corner of the room where he couldn't be seen easily. Mike seemed to be looking at the security footage of last night. As he watched, his expression grew more and more worried, until he put down the tablet, and slumped into the chair. "Ok um...do I still want the job? I mean maintenance is during the day, but knowing that the animatronics do things like...that at night, do I still want the job? Yes, just as long as I don't have to work during the night." Chica somehow knew she would be seeing this man again. The man had his back turned to her, and Chica took the opportunity to get close and examine him. He was a brunette, with fair skin and piercing green eyes. Unfortunately for her he turned around. He jumped a little, before calming back down. "Oh, um, hey. Guess you're one of the animatronics. You're kinda...cute." Chica despised being called cute.

He turned back around and left the room. "I'm just gonna look for the management, don't do anything...rash." As he left the room Chica called after him "They're not here." Mike seemed to freeze up a little, but kept walking. Then the door opened. "Shoot, I wanted to sound cool." "Harold? You here?" a deep voice called into the darkness. "Um, Harold isn't here, but I'm here." a voice Chica recognized as Mike replied. Chica followed the voices to the entrance. She found two men by the entrance door. "Greetings, I'm Donny Fazbear. I see you're here for the job." "Um, yes I am." "Well," he glances at a clipboard, "Mr. Schmidt, we do have a job opening, although it's not what you may be thinking when we use the term "maintenance. Basicly you will be helping our current night guard keep things in check while he works. Mike's face turned from a face of kinda happiness, to one of fear. "Um, will I be working at night?" "Indeed you will Mr. Schmidt." Mike furiously twiddled his thumbs for a few seconds, before saying "Um...I'll take the job." Donny slapped him on the back joyfully and said "Glad to have you on the team son! You'll start tomorrow at eleven thirty sharp!" Mike agreed and trod out of the building. Chica decided that she would try her hardest not to kill this man, but she didn't promise anything.

Freddy

Freddy was very pleased with himself at the moment. He had forged a sign to keep nosey animatronics out of Pirate Cove, he had silenced Bonnie, and now he had a plan to deal with Chica. The plan was genius in his opinion, but what else did he expect from a brilliant mind such as his. He decided to set his plan in motion in about a day or so, just long enough to let Bonnie stew in his own juices. Freddy wished he could see him now, all terrified and scared for his life. Fear pleased Freddy, and all he wanted was to cause as much fear as possible. Freddy chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He planted a few surprises, next he went to the security room. Before he walked in however, he put on his best smile to talk to Bonnie. He walked into the door, and Bonnie was immediately startled. "Why hello Bonnie. Have you stayed quiet about our little secret?" "Y-yes." "Good Bonnie, very good. Now I want you to know something. I will kill Chica, and there is nothing you can do about it. Have a good day Bonnie." Bonnie went from startled to crushed, and Freddy gleefully walked out, a smile on his face.

Then the children came, and after a horrendous day of performance, it was about eleven thirty PM when Freddy decided that he needed to utterly destroy something. "This Mike fellow should do the trick."

Freddy was short again, but that's because I have a thing planned :)

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	8. Chapter 6 (The Second Night)

Hey this Your Intelligence, letting you know that I have published a new story, which is the polar opposite of this story. It's called "Five Nights With You (Reader X Various), and I would appreciate if you could give a drop by. Other than that, I do have a few things planned for the future, at let me say that the second to last chapter will be sweet. Don't worry though, that's nowhere close! Anyways, to the show!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 6 (The Second Night)

Bonnie

**Click**

**Bonnie remembered what he did the night before. He didn't feel bad however, because he did the right thing. After all, it was against the rules to be out of costume. He saw the light flick on above him, Chica, and that accursed bear. He decided that he would avenge Foxy, after all he didn't want his death to be for nothing. But, the light was on, and for now it was time for him to go. He moved from the stage into the dining area, where he glanced at Pirate Cove. "Soon my friend. Soon." He then moved to the west hall. The camera didn't seem to be watching this area that much, so he moved into the supply closet. **

**The actual closet part held nothing much of use, apart from miscellaneous supplies and toilet plungers. A red light flicked on, lighting up Bonnie's face. "Shoot, and it was going so well too." Bonnie looked into the camera, analyzing the watcher. Did he see...Mike? It was a skeleton resembling Mike anyways, and Bonnie decided he would go easy on skeleton-Mike, for old-or rather new times sake. He felt like he knew Mike, yet couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew him from. He moved to the doorway, and saw skeleton-Mike in the room. "Ok, now all I don't need is a sudden fla-" Bonnie got about that far before that forsaken light illuminated him once again. "God, dangit." **

**The next thing he knew, a thick steel door was pressed against his nose. "When did these get here? The skeletons must have put these in during the day. Well, can't get anywhere now, might as well go back to the closet." Bonnie thought all these things with a face-full of door. He retreated back to the closet, and decided to check on Chica. It's not like he liked her, he just felt a special connection to her that WASN'T LOVE, just a connection very similar to love that ISN'T LOVE. He walked over to the dining room. Something felt...off. He felt like he was being watched, but the feeling of a more realistic pair of eyes was watching him.**

**He looked around the room, and he met the gaze of two white dots in the darkness. It was Freddy. Bonnie didn't know where his eyes had gone, but all that was left of them were two glowing points of light in the overwhelming darkness. Freddy winked at him, then faded into the darkness, only leaving a faint echo of light, before even that was swallowed by the complete and utter blackness. He heard the sound of crashing, and he guessed Chica was in the kitchen madly hungry again. Satisfied, he made his way to the security room again, only to have another flash of light and another door slammed in his face. "Geh, this is getting repetitive." This continued for about five hours. **

**At this point Bonnie was very sick of this. He was in the dining room, and was very sick of this whole situation. If only he could be in two places at once. "Hmmm…" Bonnie thought. He thought of the west hall directly outside of the door. A sudden burst of static covered his vision, and suddenly he was outside the door. "This is gonna be usefull. Unfortunately I won't remember any of this in the morning." Skeleton-Mike seemed to be frantically searching through the cameras, probably searching for Bonnie. He turned his head to check the east hall, and Bonnie took the opportunity to slip into the office and behind Skeleton-Mike.**

**The office was just as he remembered, albeit slightly darker. Skeleton-Mike was still looking at the east hall; Bonnie punched a hole in the wall, cutting off the power to the west door and light. The actual punch was fairly quiet, blending in with the hum of the fluorescent light. Skeleton-Mike tried to check the door, was found it to be quite impossible. Now all Bonnie needed was to wait, wait for Skeleton-Mike to slip up. A simple raising of the tablet would be all it would take. Bonnie started to contemplate his thoughts on Chica when the clock struck six. "Frick." **

**Click**

"Why am I in the security office? Why am I behind Mike? Why is there a hole in the wall?!" Bonnie thought all these things before Mike turned around.

Chica

Click

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, just starving to death." Chica had exhausted the kitchen's seemingly limitless supply of food, and was in dire need of something to eat. She was digging around in the cupboards, looking for something, anything to eat. Something catches her eye. A piece of pizza that had slipped the grasp of the janitor lay in the corner. She rushed over to it and quickly scarfed it down, pepperony fell into the segments of her suit, but she payed no mind to it. She moved out from the kitchen to the security room, when suddenly an ear shattering scream ripped through the peaceful tranquility. She rushed to the security room to find Mike brandishing a hat rack in front of him. "S-Stay back you stupid bunny…" Bonnie of course couldn't respond because he was around a person right now. Mike then noticed Chica in the doorway. "Screw this, I'm going home." He walked past Chica cautiously, flicking her as he walked past, and then booked it to the door. "That was mean." said Bonnie as Mike left. "I'm gonna punch him in the flippin' face…" Chica grumbled as she moved to the door. Bonnie quickly caught her as she moved out. "Chica, you won't get anywhere by going out there, just wait till tomorrow when he comes back." Bonnie told Chica affectionately. Chica stopped suddenly. "Something the matter Chica?" He asked, the same affection tinting his voice. She slowly turned towards him, with a smirk on her beak.

"Bonnie? Do you...like me?" Bonnie froze up, and his cheeks started to glow with heat. "W-what d-do y-y-you mean?" Bonnie stuttered out. Chica chuckled. "Oh come on. It's as obvious as the nose on your face." "Um I s-should go." Bonnie turned away but was swiftly turned around by Chica. "If you want me that bad you could just ask~" Chica moved a little closer. Bonnie's face glowed brighter. "Um I really don't know what you mean and I should really be going-" Chica smiled. "You're even cuter when you're nervous." Chica moved closer, until she was almost touching Bonnie. "Um Chica? You're a little close…" "Oh shut up." And Chica kissed Bonnie. She didn't know exactly how it worked with a beak, but it still seemed to have the desired effect. Bonnie's eyes darted around rapidly, looking for something, but he eventually gave in and leaned into the kiss. Time seemed to melt away, and they kissed for ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity of happiness. Chica eventually leaned out. Bonnie seemed lost in his own mind, a slap-happy grin plastered across his face. "See you around cutie~" Chica winked and walked away, leaving Bonnie to himself. She walked to the kitchen, and started to dig through the pots. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Jeez, didn't expect you to come back so fast cutie~"She turned around, only not seeing Bonnie but Freddy, a strangely evil grin covering his face. "Oh crap sorry. What's up Freddy?" Freddy started to laugh, then in a deep, deep, evil voice simply said "Want to see how to take off your head?"

Mike

"Why did I even take this job?" Sure Mike was low on money, but he didn't want to go back to that place again. Not only was the night terrifying, but he also had a certain history with that building. He opened the front door of his apartment, and was greeted with a gust of hot wind. "Oh that's right. I don't have air conditioning." He walked into the oven he called home, and made his way to the couch. He passed by a few rooms, first the bathroom, his room, then..._that room._ Mike hated that room after what he had been through. It was of course the only thing he got after the divorce, and he eventually had to lose that to. Mike sometimes felt the universe was out to get him, but he told himself that vast entities such as the universe didn't care about something as small as him. He stepped into _the room_, for old times sake.

Purple wallpaper shrouded the cracked concrete wall, peeling away in some places. _He_ sure did like purple, now it was just Mike least favorite color, though somewhere it was also _his _favorite color. A small bed lay across the wall, everything else in the room was bare. The bed was covered in a transformers duibe. _He _sure did love transformers. Mike walked out of the room, unable to take the horrible memories any longer. He walked to the couch, and fell onto it with a thunk. It had been about three days now since the _incident._ He didn't know why he had gone back, maybe he was just that desperate for money, maybe he just wanted to see if he could change anything. Mike's head fell into his hands, his red hair tumbling over his hands. It had been a normal day, when _he _had begged Mike to go to Freddy's. Mike's response was "Sure sport, I would do anything for you." They went to Freddy's and enjoyed themselves. Then _he_ disappeared of the face of the earth. "God why didn't I watch him closer!?" Mike punched himself in the head. The police didn't know what to do, it was as if _he _hadn't existed at all. They couldn't even find a scrap of his shirt.

The police searched for three days, each day passed as a living torture for Mike. Eventually they had to call of the search. They hadn't even found a body for the funeral. Mike laid down on the couch, crying softly into his hands. He cried until he was out of tears. He stayed that way, not sleeping, not eating, until about four in the afternoon. He felt like he was going to die of hunger, but a sap like him didn't deserve food. He knew he had to go to work, but he just felt like staying on the couch and dying. He eventually got up, and walked to the door. He had lost everything, his heat, his wife, and _him, _He looked at himself in the mirror, a man with truly nothing else to lose.

Freddy

he. heheeh. hehheehahahahahHaHaHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH. "I love it so much."

**Hey, this is Your Intelligence, telling you that I won't be able to keep it up for much longer, but we still have three chapters ahead of us! I hope you like this, and leave me a message or review saying what you think is happening!**

**Sincerely, Your Intelligence.**


	9. Chapter 7 (Bonnie)

Chapter 7 (Bonnie)

It was about ten o'clock and Freddy and Chica hadn't shown up yet. Bonnie was getting a little worried that Chica was lost or something, and he didn't really care about Freddy. He was about to try to find her when the curtain rose. He started doing the entertainment animations, while also taking in his surroundings. There wasn't any sound coming from the kitchen, so she couldn't be in there. The children also seemed confused, and they were asking their parents where the other characters where. The staff were also concerned, and were looking around the restaurant trying to find Freddy and Chica. As the day passed, Bonnie and the rest of the staff grew more and more worried. Eventually the day was done, and Bonnie had to be put back on stage. Bonnie at this point was very worried. He hadn't seen hide nor feather of Freddy or Chica, and he was starting to freak out. Then came twelve o'clock PM, and with it Bonnie's determination.

Click

Bonnie decided not go after skeleton-Mike today. His every limb told him not to, but he decided to break the rules today. Freddy and Chica still hadn't shown up, and he decided to start looking in the kitchen. He made his way down the west hall, glancing back at Pirate's Cove for inspiration. He was about ten feet from the door when he noticed something. A set of yellow-gold footsteps were leading out from the kitchen, down to the security room. They looked as if someone had taken and animatronic's feet, covered the soles with gold paint, and walked out of the kitchen with them. Bonnie thought this was kinda weird, but continued through the doors of the kitchen. What he saw terrified him.

The kitchen was a complete wreck. Normally Chica would put back the pots and pans after she was done rummaging through them, but now they were just scattered around the room willy-nilly. Bonnie could smell something burning, but there was no fire in the room. Parts of the room were covered in the same golden paint, which now seemed more scary than weird. Yellow feathers were scattered everywhere. Bonnie knew Chica was in trouble. Bonnie bent down and picked a feather up off the floor. It was torn and bent, and covered in golden paint. The scent of burnt something had became stronger than before, and now Bonnie could trace it to the oven. Bonnie moved to the oven, scared of what he might find. The smell was like a wall near the oven, a thick fog of burnt. Bonnie felt like he _really _shouldn't open it, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the oven, a cloud of smoke escaping from the newly opened door. When the smoke cleared, Bonnie looked inside, and wished he hadn't.

The question was "Why isn't Chica anywhere today?" The answer was inside the oven. The oven had been on for a while, and Bonnie could see this from the state of Chica's body. Her body had been partially melted by the oven's heat, and her cheery yellow color had been replaced by a charred black. "No. Nononono. NO!" Bonnie screamed at the top of his voice box, before realizing that he needed to do something. He dragged Chica out of the oven, the heat burning the fur on his hands, yet Bonnie didn't care. All he cared about right now was getting Chica to safety. He pulled her to the checkered wall, leaning her up against it; Bonnie had started to cry tears of oil now.

He leaned over her burned body, hugging it to his chest. A noise caught his attention. It was a mechanical whirring sound, and it was driving him crazy. "Chica…?" Was she still alive? "Please be alive Chica...I need you." Bonnie started to sob, tears dripping down on Chica's chest. Something out of the corner of Bonnie's eye flickered on. Chica's eyes started to glow faintly. "Chica? Chica!" Chica's head slowly turned up to him, her neck clicking and malfunctioning. "H-Hey there-e…" Her voice box stuttered and was filled with static. "Chica! Are you ok?" Bonnie was still over her, his voice filled with sadness. "I'm a-all burnt u-up." Chica winced in pain. "At l-least I get to b-be with you, for a l-little bit...befo-ore I go…" "Chica! You're not going anywhere, just please…stay with me…" Chica chuckled quietly. "No coming b-back from this...not even an e-expert mechanic could fix me…" Bonnie was still crying, his tears had almost covered Chica's chest entirely.

"Don't worry Chica, we'll find someone to fix you, just please hold on!" Chica chuckled again. "I'm gone Bonnie...please just a-accept it…" "NO! You can't be gone yet! We just had everything figured out...please, not yet." Chica twitched a bit, her wires had been almost melted. "I've always w-wondered what was in my h-head... wanna see?" "What are you talking about Chica?" Chica winced again. "I can't m-move my arms...please lift my mask." Bonnie let out an extra long sob, before doing as she asked. The mask came off very easily, and what Bonnie saw was unbelievable.

Sarah came from a family of heavy people. Her dad weighed about three hundred pounds, and she was no exception. It was her birthday today, and she felt like going somewhere fun. That Freddy's place seemed nice, so she decided to go there for her birthday. When she got there the animatronics were doing a song, but they still seemed dead. Her father ordered an extra large pizza, while she decided to go play in the ball pit. She was about to jump in, when she saw someone. He was wearing a Freddy suit, but the coloration was all wrong. It was gold instead of brown, and the bow tie and hat were a deep shade of blue. Then the Golden Freddy beckoned for her to come to a room behind the stage. Sarah followed him, because she heard that Freddy would give children things on their birthdays. She walked into the room, but there was nobody there. She was about to turn around, but a sharp pain in her neck made her suddenly fall asleep.

When she woke up she was in terrible pain. Her entire body cried out in anguish, and the only parts of her she could feel has her head. Everything was black, and she could feel liquid running over her entire body. Her last thoughts before she died were of everything she was going to do that day.

"H-Huh...guess that's who I was…" sarah quietly talked. Bonnie had also seen the memories of Sarah, and he felt affected. The light in Sarah's eyes started to fade. "Sarah please don't go...don't leave me all alone." "S-Sorry...see...you...around...cutey…" Sarah died. "No…" Bonnie cried, and cried, and cried. A burst of deep laughter cut through Bonnie's sorrow. Bonnie knew what he had to do. Suddenly, a scream echoed through the halls. But Bonnie was moving too fast, and he tripped, breaking his mask, leaving only his jaw left intact. Bonnie stopped as memories of who he was rushed his head.

Howard Schmidt was a normal kid. He liked to read books, along with watching movies and various other normal pastimes. One day, his father had gotten a raise, and Howard wanted to celebrate. Howard practically begged his father to go, as he hadn't gone in a while because money was tight around that time. "Sure sport, I would do anything for you." They arrived, and immediately Howard was lost in the pretty colors and enchanting aroma. "You go play, I'm going to go get us a pizza." His father walked off, leaving Bonnie to the vast arcade cabinet. The games were vastly outdated, so not many people were around. He played with those for a while, when suddenly he felt a hand clamp around his mouth. he tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffled whine. The hand dragged him backstage, where a short, sharp, shock placed him into darkness.

He woke up in terrible pain. It felt like he had been stabbed full of a million tiny holes, each one pouring blood copiously. His last thoughts were of his dad.

Howard needed to get to Mike. His dad was probably worried sick, it had been awhile since he had gone. The golden footsteps lead right inside the door of the room, and Howard hoped Freddy hadn't gotten to him before he did. He ran to the security room, and what awaited him was his father, but not how he expected. He was slumped over in the security chair, a large hole in his chest, golden paint radiating around it. Howard ran over to his dying father, and raised his head up. "Dad? Dad are you OK?" Mike looked up, expecting to see his death, but was instead greeted by the face of his son. "Howie...is that you?" Mike looked down to see the rest of Howard's body. "So that's...where you got off too...I'm so glad to get to see you again…" Howard couldn't take another death. "Dad you're not gonna leave me too, are you?" Mike coughed up blood. "Don't see how I'm gonna get out of this one." Howard cried tears out of his animatronic eyes. Mike put a weak smile on his lips. "Howie...look at me. I'm gonna have to go now...but I want to let you know...that I'm finally...happy…" and Mike died. "No...not you too." Howard started to cry again, but heard a deep laugh emanating from the dining room. "Freddy." Howard got up from Mike's body, closing his eyes as he got up. He walked methodically through the halls. His friends, his family, all dead because of Freddy. To Howard, his departed friends were truly his family, they had been through so much together. Their deaths , Howard felt were something to kill about. He walked into the dining room. Freddy stood on stage, dripping with gold paint and grinning from ear to ear. Howard walked to the center of the room.

"Hello. My name is Howard Schmidt. You killed my family. prepare to die." The lights flickered.


	10. Chapter 8 (Freddy)

Here it is, the fabled second to last chapter. I wanted to thank you all for the sheer amount of happiness that people have been giving me about this! Every comment or review makes me smile, so be sure to leave one! I've made you sad, I've made you happy, and I've even made you laugh. Now, lets see Bonnie's final confrontation with Freddy!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 8 (Freddy)

Bonnie

Howard stood there, scrutinizing Freddy. This person, no, THING had killed Howard's entire family. Howard started to walk to Freddy, feeling like he was going to explode from anger. As the lights flickered, Freddy also flickered. He was normal, then he was something golden. Howard couldn't make out what it was, as the lights were flickering so fast. Howard walked up to Freddy. It was twelve thirty AM. "Hello Bonnie, or should I say Howard. Nice to see you." Freddy's voice was unusually high pitched. "Die." This was the only word Howard could utter before he started to punch Freddy. His punches landed everywhere, making large metal clangs and bangs. His arms started to overheat and steam up from the sheer amount of punches. When the mist faded, Freddy stood there, looking no worse for wear. "Oh come on, you can do better than that." Freddy smarmed. "Shut up." Howard gritted out under his breath.

Howard punched him harder and faster, each hit landing. Freddy was still fine. "THAT ALL YOU GOT? COME ON, HIT ME A LITTLE HARDER!" Freddy yelled. "SHUT UP!" Howard yelled, matching Freddy's volume. Then Howard decked Freddy square in the jaw, knocking it off. "Ow…" said Freddy, inspecting the damage with his hand. "...That hurt you mother f*cker." Freddy was suddenly behind Howard. Howard was lifted up and thrown onto the ground. Freddy was on top of him suddenly, and started to pound Howard's chest in with his fists. "GAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE IT I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Freddy roared as he flattened Howard's chest. Howard kicked Freddy off him and got to his feet. The damage was large, Freddy had almost completely flattened Howard's chest, and he could feel some knicks in his endoskeleton.

Freddy ran at Howard, giggling like a school girl. Howard tried to react, but before he did Freddy was suddenly very close to him. Freddy looked at Howard and smiled, pointing down. Howard looked down to see Freddy's fist deep in his chest. Blood and oil spilled out of the hole like a waterfall, and Howard suddenly felt very weak. "can't fight him, not like this." Howard thought, and pushed Freddy out of his chest. He ran to the kitchen, where he could possibly find a weapon. He could hear Freddy walking behind him slowly, sadistically taking his time. Howard made it to the kitchen, where he swiftly ducked under a counter. He glanced at Sarah's corpse, and growled under his breath. He heard Freddy walk into the room. "What's wrong? Are you chicken? Or are you just going to run away like a fox. Or maybe you'll just die like your poor old dad." Something caught Howard's eye.

Sarah was standing behind Freddy. She was radiating a yellow glow, and she looked like she did before she was stuffed into Chica, and she was holding a cast iron pan. Freddy didn't know she was there, but she remedied that with a quick bash to the head. "Run Howard! Y'all can do it, I know you can!" Sarah called as she faded, Howard took the opportunity to run out of the kitchen. Next stop was the security office. Bonnie ducked inside, pressing the door button and slamming the door behind him. He saw his dad, standing over his dad. He was radiating a blue glow, and he pointed at the left door. "I'll hold him off, you keep going, Jacob's expecting you. I believe in you Howie." Mike made it to the door before he faded away. Howard smiled and ran to the door. Next stop, Pirate Cove.

Howard got into the room, taking a second to let himself cool down. He felt a small tug on his leg. He looked down to see Jacob, holding a pirate's cutlass. "Kill that bullie Howard. There's no right or wrong, I figured that out." Jacob smiled and pointed towards the main stage. Freddy burst through the doorway, just as Howard made it on stage. "There you are. Don't worry, I won't bite." Freddy said with a sadistic smile. Howard thought of what got him here, he thought of his family. Howard felt the energy of all his family rush into him. "Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy called, his voice purring like a cat. He felt his eyes turn black, and he was ready.

Howard readied his blade, and called "Defend yourself. En garde!" Howard stabbed twice, purposefully missing Freddy. "What's wrong, can't hi-" Freddy's mocking was cut short by the cutlass's blade, opening the gash in his chest even larger. "Ah, there's a bit of fight in ya. I like that." said Freddy, obviously impressed. "Then you're gonna love me." Howard stabbed Freddy through the chest twice, causing blood to leak through the holes. "Huh blood. I'm not supposed to have that." Freddy mused. "Let me enlighten you." Howard said, preparing his next strike. "What are you going to do, stab me with your wimpy sword?" Howard laughed. "I wouldn't do that. But I'm not me right now, and besides. This. Isn't. My. Sword." And Howard sliced Freddy's mask in half.

Frank was a sadistic man. He was masochistic, had anger issues, and generally an unpleasant person. One day, he decided he had had enough boringness. He hated things being boring, and life for him desperately needed spicing up. He decided to kill some kids, as killing adults would be to boring. He had done this twice before, so he had some experience. Freddy's seemed like a good place for his purpose. He worked at Freddy's so he had access to things like costumes. The first and second kids followed him, so they were easy to dispose of. The third was a problem, as Frank could not get a good shot at him. However, he moved to the arcade, and was quickly disposed of.

People were on to him now. People had seen him, and they had called the cops. He needed a quick way to get out. He would be killed if he was caught, and he would be caught. He decided to die in the most interesting way possible. He stuffed himself.

"Can't say I would have guessed anything else. My personality fits, of course." Frank said. Howard had seen what Frank did, and hated him even more.

"Prepare to die Frank."

The end's closing in guys! Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	11. Chapter 9 (Truly Free)

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Well, this is the end. I won't say much, as my writing should speak for itself. This has been a journey for me as well as you, as this is the first thing I've ever posted on the internet. I hope that this story had the desired impact. I came close to tearing up a few times while writing this, and hopefully you came close while reading. This will be the last author's note. I will ask you to listen to a song while you read a certain part (Don't worry it will say in the text when to play it), and please listen to it and pay attention to the lyrics while you read. The last question I will pose to you is, Who's point of view is the song taking place from? See you guys later :).

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 9 (Truly Free)

"Frank. I'm going to cut the air from your lungs." This is what Howard said as he prepared his next strike. Frank chuckled. "Why that's good. Yes, that's very good! Yes...I like that!" Frank tried an overhead chop, but was blocked by Howard's cutlass. "Why are you doing this Frank? What drove you to kill?" Howard asked as he and Frank circled around each other. "Life was always boring for me. Murder relieves that." Frank said with a smirk. Howard tried a stab, but was parried by Frank. Frank suddenly stopped. "This is going nowhere Howard. Let's get this over with quickly before I die of boredom." Then the lights flickered, and died. Because Howard's eyes were black however, he could see in the dark. Frank had changed.

His body had turned a bright golden color, and he lacked eyes completely. Frank let out a hollow laugh, and charged Howard. Howard blocked the first few strikes, but a punch to the leg caught him off guard. Howard was momentarily unbalanced, but quickly recovered with a slice to the arm. Frank tried to punch Howard in the jaw, but Howard used a trick he learned from Jacob. He raised his sword quickly, causing Frank to punch the blade, cutting his hand in half. "GAH!" Screamed Frank, his hand leaking oil. "I'm gonna rip you apart, piece by piece." said Frank angrily, his voice a deep gravel.

Frank tried to chop Howard's head off, but was blocked again by Howard's blade. "Why won't you just die!?" yelled Frank, who was continually being blocked. "I don't know." replied Howard calmly. Frank tried a heavy handed punch, but Howard took the opportunity to parry him, sending Frank flying to the ground, snapping his leg in the process. "This is wrong." stuttered Frank. "Shush." Howard said, quickly on top of Frank. Howard raised his sword to strike the finishing blow. "Stop it stop it this is wrong STOP IT STOP IT NOW!" Screeched Frank. Howard cut Frank's head off in one swing. Frank let out one last fading yell, and then Frank died.

Howard collapsed on top of Frank's body. He had did it, he had finally did it. All the people who had died by Frank's hands had been avenged at last. Howard wanted to see the light. He got up, and walked to the exit door on the east side of the dining room. Mike had forgotten to lock the door, so Howard opened it, and walked out the door. It was about five thirty AM.

**Listen to the song Deadmau5's The Veldt****. It will make you feel even more if you look at the lyrics. Please watch the whole thing.**

Howard made his way to the street, and found a comfortable spot near a stop sign. Howard had killed a man. Sure he was a murderer, but he had still killed someone. then the words of a friend went through his head. "There's no right or wrong, I figured that out." He felt a powerful wave of drowsiness wash over him. He felt like he would go to sleep at any second.

Howard sadly sat on the curb, a child with no family, no friends, and no life. Yet, he felt the most alive had had ever been. Howard looked through the window and watched the sun rise on a new day, a new life, and Howard, feeling accomplished, drifted into slumber. He saw Jacob, and he looked fine, like he had gotten to know himself better, like he had gotten ahold of himself. He saw Sarah, and she looked beautiful. Lastly, he saw his dad, and he looked proud at what his son had accomplished. The last thing he saw was his dad and his friends, no, his family smiling at him, and Howard, was happy.

**The End.**


End file.
